


Cinnamon and nutmeg （上） （2017悠太生日/聖誕）

by AucLan



Category: B-PROJECT and related fandoms, B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious
Genre: M/M, tbc
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AucLan/pseuds/AucLan
Summary: *最近沒產悠太可能生氣了沒回家（x*最最愛悠太了w 悠太生日快樂! 明年也請多多指教*片段* * *





	Cinnamon and nutmeg （上） （2017悠太生日/聖誕）

**Author's Note:**

> *最近沒產悠太可能生氣了沒回家（x  
> *最最愛悠太了w 悠太生日快樂! 明年也請多多指教  
> *片段
> 
> * * *

乘小龍的注意在別的身上，少年就偷偷在對方身後輕手輕腳走過。

有兩鍋奶白色的飲料，遠遠就嗅到甜甜的氣味。在旁邊拿起小小的茶匙，便從鍋裡拿了一點放到口裡。

甜甜的奶油味充斥着口腔，還有微微的辛辣味。沒有過甜，而且愈喝愈上癮，想要更多的。

直接去找了一個馬克杯，倒了滿滿的一杯。

身後的乒乒乓乓使小個子男孩轉過身。"悠太! 別碰那是等會晚飯的!" 抄起手上的勺子作勢想往粉髮少年的頭敲過去。

"小龍別這麼小氣嘛~ 只是喝了一點又沒關係。"

"悠太再這樣喝下去等會就沒了!"

"Muuuuuu~ 剛親跟健健又把我趕出來......現在小龍也不要我了......" 悠太抬手刷刷眼角沒有的淚水。

"切。悠太去找和南好了。MooNs今天的工作完成，應該差不多到宿舍。"

"啊！對哦! 小增有給我發短信......那小龍我先走了!" 一口把餘下的都灌下去，悠太便跑出去。

準備把悠太遺下的馬克杯沖洗乾淨，就嗅到杯中的氣味。

"接下來應該會很值得期待~"


End file.
